cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Marsters
James Marsters (1962- ) Film Deaths *''Shadow Puppets'' (2007) ' [''Jack]: Killed by supernatural spirits. TV Deaths *Millennium: Collateral Damage (1999)' [''Eric Swann]: Neck snapped by Jacinda Barrett. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool For Love ''(2000) [Spike/William Pratt]: Bitten on the neck and drained of blood by Juliet Landau in a flashback. *'[[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997 series)|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen (2003)]]' [''Spike]: Incinerated by the amulet he's wearing. He's later ressurected in the following episode on Angel. *''Strange Frequency 2: Soul Man'' (2003 TV movie) [Mitch]: Bleeds to death (off-screen) from playing a complex guitar solo. *''Angel: Time Bomb (2004)'' [Spike]: Staked by Amy Acker in her demonic "Illyria" form. His death is undone when time is altered. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Cloak of Darkness (2008; animated)'' [Captain Argyus]: Stabbed in the chest by Nika Futterman. *''The Capture of the Green River Killer'' (2008) [Ted Bundy]: Executed (off-screen). *''Lie to Me: Truth or Consequences (2009)'' [Pollack]: Shot to death by John Carroll Lynch. *''Caprica: Retribution (2010)'' Barnabas Greeley]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen) after Polly Walker handcuffs him to a bomb then detonates it. *''Hawaii Five-O: Ha'i'ole (2011)'' [Victor Hesse]: Throat slit (off-screen) by Mark Dacascos in his cell. His body is shown afterwards when Mark leaves. *'[[Metal Hurlant Chronicles (2012 series)|''Metal Hurlant Chronicles: Shelter Me (2012)]]' [''Brad Davis]: Bludgeoned to death by Michelle Ryan. *'[[Metal Hurlant Chronicles (2012 series)|''Metal Hurlant Chronicles: Whiskey in the Jar (2014)]]' [''Doc Rowan]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Dan Cade. *''Dragon Ball Super: Protect the Supreme Kai Gowasu Destroy Zamasu! ''(2018; anime) [Zamasu/Future Zamasu]: Zamasu is killed by Beerus (Jason Douglas) with a Hakai blast. Future Zamasu survives. (For the original Japanese version, see Shinichiro Miki). *''Dragon Ball Super: Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors ''[Future Zamasu]: Killed by Future Trunks (Eric Vale) with the Sword of Hope, destroying his body but leaving his essence roaming free. He is destroyed for good in the next episode, With New Hope in His Heart! Farewell, Trunks, when the Zenos (Sarah Wiedenheft) erase him along with the future Universe 7. (For the original Japanese version, see Shinichiro Miki). Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:DC Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily incineration Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by staked Category:Death scenes by bodily staked Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Historical death scenes